Comfort
by Really Big Hat
Summary: Just another oneshot. Ties in with Warmth. I DON'T OWN KND!


**Here's another story by moi! Hope you guys enjoy reading it ^.^**

* * *

><p>I trudged through the treehouse, looking for one person in particular. I stumbled into the living room where Numbuhs 3 and 4 were playing video games -with Kuki winning I may add- and Numbuh 1 at the table looking at some plans.<p>

"Hey, have you guys seen Numbuh 5 lately?" I asked, lingering in the doorway with one hand on the door pane.

"No, not really. I think she's in his room." Nigel responded.

I tilted my head. "All day?" I asked, in disbelief.

"Yea, I think."

"Hm…" I let go of the door way and turned back to the hallway and headed towards Abby's room. I knocked on the door, trying not to peak into her beaded door when I heard the soft sound of someone crying. "Uh… Numbuh 5, are you okay?" I asked, trying to be as soft as I could. The weeping quickly stopped as I got a reply.

"Uh… yea. Go away." her voice was weak and shaky. Something was defiantly up.

"Are you sure, I… I can lighten your mood." I said, not sure how I would do that. Maybe I could tell her another one of my hilarious jokes that she loves so much.

"No, now go away!" this time, Abby's voice was more enraged and angry. I cringed at her hostility. I took a deep breath, not caring about how hard she would hit me, and moved through the beaded doorway. Her room was as neat as she usually kept it, but on her couch was a crying Abby face down on the couch, her face buried into the arm rest.

"Numbuh 5... Abby…?" I asked, slowly creeping her way. I had no answer. I sighed and sat down on the couch by her feet, scared to touch her, to afraid she would have that lifeless cold feel. "Abby, are you alright?" I dared to ask.

For a while, there was no answer, but then I heard a series of ruffles that I could barely make out. "Yes, now leave me alone."

I shook my head. "I can't do that."

Abby quickly lifted her head and got face-to-face with me, her face had anger, but her eyes had sadness. "I said get out of here!" she yelled, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

I stood my ground. "Listen Abby, I can tell when my team mate is sad or when something's bothering them. Now please, tell me what's wrong."

At first, I thought she was going to yell at me again, or wack me with her hat until I was forced out, but instead she buried her face in my shoulder as she cried. Her cry broke my heart. I have never heard her cry, and hearing it now, really hurt me. "It's my grandpa." she sobbed. Hearing those words really caught my attention. I was one of the few people who actually knew her grandpa and knew that he had cancer. I also happened to know that Abby was very, very close to her grandpa. "The cancer was getting worse, and he knew the doctors knew. They just couldn't do anything about it." I patted her back sympathetically. "And last night he went."

I could feel my own heart break. "Abby, I'm sorry." was all I could say. She brought her head up and looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes. "But you gotta remember that he's up there watching us with my dad."

Abby gave a small sad smile. "And with Kuki's brother?"

I nodded "And Wally's dog, and Nigel's cousin."

Abby sniffed and pulled herself into a complete sit. "Thanks Hoagie. I really needed this talk."

I smiled. "It's the least I could do, after all, you did the same thing to me." I said, looking at the mocha skinned girl. I sighed and got to my 12 year old feet. "Now come on and let's get some ice cream from the freezer." I said, helping Abby from the sofa.

"Okay." she said, wobbling on her feet slightly. We both smiled and headed out of the girl's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it seams rushed again. I was determined to start and finish this today. Sorry if it seams like my other story, Warmth, but I had to do like this.<strong>

**I got the idea of this story last night in my dream when I dreamt my grandpa died due to the cancer he already has. I guess dreams bring out hidden feelings (I have a hard time showing emotion physically)**

**I hope you liked it. See that little button down there, click it and write a nice reveiw on this story.**

**~Vada**


End file.
